


A Break From It All

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Otherwhere (Podcast)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone is bi/pan, Flirting, Gen, Kissing, Multi, Multiverse, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamorous Character, Polywhere is Canon, Showing Off, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: When the Otherwhere gang lands in a safe and relaxing dimension they decide to take a break. Full of showing off powers, kissing their significant others and just having fun being together.Written for the Fictober prompt: "This, this makes it all worth it."
Relationships: Christopher Rey | Rainy Woodrose Sunrise/Aaron Riley | Feedback, Juniper Harroway | Mystic/Aaron Riley | Feedback, Katerine Slane II | Kat/Aaron Riley | Feedback/Juniper Harroway | Mystic, Katherine Slane II | Kat/Noah Wilson | Phantom, Noah Wilson | Phantom/Christopher Rey | Rainy Woodrose Sunrise, Noah Wilson | Phantom/The Quintessential Hero | Quint, Polywhere
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950880
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober20





	A Break From It All

"Hey babe watch this!" Aaron shouted before rushing off towards the diving board. 

"Which one of us is he talking to," Phantom asked, leaning over to Juni and Kat. Kat simply shrugged. All three of them were either sitting on or in front of a picnic table, enjoying the cool summer air of this dimension. 

"Does he call you babe?"

"Not that I'm aware of. You know it's real weird you use words for babies as terms of endearment."

"You called us all spiky ferns."

"I don't see the problem."

"It's sweet Phantom. I liked it," Kat replied, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of their head. Phantom beamed up at her and this time Kat leaned down to kiss them proper. There was a splash and a sound of disappointment from the pool.

"You weren't watching!"

"I was Aaron!"

"But I wanted all of you to."

"In their defense you did only say babe, singular." Quint's voice suddenly appeared from behind the trio. He climbed up onto the table to join them and soon enough Rain was there as well. The five of them watched as Aaron exited the pool to give them all a disappointed look.

"No one's going to join me?"

"I will," Juni replied, leaving the table and heading over to a small changing area. Kat shook her head and so did Phantom. 

"I'm not taking off my cloak.

"You never do."

"I know."

Rain also headed off with Juni, also choosing to join her and Aaron in the pool. Quint settled down onto the bench of the table, Phantom moving to pull him back against their lap from behind, not saying anything as they messed with his hair. 

"You're going to have to dye it again soon," Kat dryly commented from the side of the two, half-watching Juni emerge in a swimsuit and half-watching Phantom. "Your roots are starting to show."

"Don't tell him that. I was hoping if he didn't notice he'll just have blue hair again."

"How would I not notice?"

"We lead very busy lives."

"They're right about that." 

Juni and Rain had joined Aaron and the three of them seemed to be talking. Juni glanced over at the other three of them and then nodded. She leaned up and kissed Aaron before heading over in their direction. Rain seemed to make a comment because Aaron turned bright red. Rain laughed before kissing him too, just a quick peck, and moving to dive into the pool. 

"She's coming over here."

"Which one of us is she going to kidnap?"

"Probably Kat, if I had to make a guess."

Phantom's guess was right. Juni came over and approached Kat. "Are you sure you don't want to join us? I know Aaron wants you to, but he won't ask. I am." 

Kat looked over to Phantom who nodded at her. She leaned over and pressed a kiss against their mouth, to a 'ugh' from below. Phantom shoved him slightly. "Don't be rude."

"Don't make out above me."

Phantom tilted his head back to make eye contact with Quint, leaning forward with a smirk. "Don't be jealous Quint. I'll kiss you too if you want me to." He made a face at them to which Phantom laughed. They leaned down to kiss him gently on the mouth, glancing up once to see Kat disappear into the changing room and then kissed him harder. As they pulled away, they laughed softly.

"Something funny?"

"You're always funny, Quint."

"That sounds like an insult."

Phantom didn't reply. They watched the others mess around in the pool, diving and swimming about, making idle chat. When Kat had appeared wearing a bikini, Phantom had turned bright red but they weren't the only one to. Everyone looked great in their swimsuits. Perhaps they were all bias considering the relationships they all had together, but they all thought that they were attractive. Getting to swim in the pool just added a chance to admire how hot they all were. 

Phantom and Quint didn't join the others in the pool even as several of them tried to convince them. It was tempting to get off of the picnic table and join in on the fun. They had taken to tossing a ball around which also involved them jumping at each other to knock them over in the water. There was half actual pool activities and half just flirting and kissing going on between the four of them. Quint and Phantom remained where they were, though, leaning against one another. A rare moment of quiet between them. No one ever said it but they definitely bickered the most of the various couples in the team. Phantom just enjoyed running their fingers through his hair, soft and pleasant to touch, and he seemed to enjoy the contact, basically melting against them. Phantom would have made a comment normally, but they let it slide this time. He acquired a book from somewhere to read and Phantom read it over his shoulder.

"Don't like swimming?"

"I just don't feel like it today. Why? Don't want company?"

"Of course I want your company."

The sun started to set and things turned from having fun in the pool and reading to plans for dinner. The six of them attempted to make barbecue, putting clothes back on, as the air cooled. Not chilly enough that any of them got cold, but enough that shirts and shorts felt necessary. Phantom, during the cooking, was finally convinced to take off their cloak. They didn't mind as it was just the six of them, trying not to blush at all the compliments and filtrations sent their way. 

The air filled with voices and laughter as everyone moved about. As the food finished and eating began, someone made a comment about putting on music. And once the meal was done, dancing began. 

"Do you want to dance with me Kat?" Juni extended a hand. Kat nodded and left the table. They danced slow and close. Aaron and Rain joined them on the dancefloor and Phantom basically dragged Quint with them to follow them. A change of song triggered a change of partners. Kat and Aaron danced and somehow Juni and Quint were dancing, not as close as they were to the others, but there was a friendly feel to it. 

Phantom swung Rain in a circle, giggling.

"You're not that good at dancing."

"I got the feet of a scarecrow one might say."

"Who says?"

"It's a saying from my dimension."

"Oh like, you got the rhythm of a civilian."

"Is that what they say in yours?"

"They could."

Phantom giggled again and leaned close, kissing Rain gently. They didn't stop moving which meant the kiss didn't last that long, but Rain took it upon himself to dip Phantom dramatically. They were glad to see him so happy like this. When he smiled and winked at them, it felt sincere. They were all so grossly in love. It was good that they were all here alone so no one could judge them. 

The music changed once more and Kat and Phantom were dancing together.

"Have a good day?"

"Yeah! It's been real nice. I'm glad we got a chance to come here and just unwind."

They swayed gently to the music. Everyone danced too. They were all surrounded by people who loved and cared for them. It was almost too wonderful to believe. But it was real. It was all real.

"I never thought I'd find people I could belong with. Let alone who would love me, for well, me!" Phantom thought it was impossible. They had run so much. They had been so alone. But Kat understood. She nodded, smiling just a little. 

"I know. It's hard to believe that I could feel safe with people. That I wouldn't have to look over my shoulder all the time. Waiting for the other shoe to drop." Kat stopped and just looked at the other four in the fading sunlight. "It's been rough. A lot has happened. And not all of it good. But this. This, this makes it all worth it."

"I couldn't agree more."

The sun set on the six of them. There was no way to know how things would go. What would happen next. But none of them were worried. 

They had each other after all.


End file.
